


Grogenstein

by Moonbear_Meliox



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Frankenstein AU, Happy Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbear_Meliox/pseuds/Moonbear_Meliox
Summary: It is unwise to to play god, but one mad doctor decides to test the limits of science. With you as his assistant, you get wrapped up with his crazy experiments. Especially one that involves bringing a dead body to life.





	Grogenstein

**Author's Note:**

> MWAHAHA! Happy October Boos and Ghouls! It’s my favorite month, time to get spooky and we’re starting off with a big one(can only go down from here; kidding =]). Fun fact, this took me and Cider a year. We started working on this last October but didn’t finish it on time. But we finished it now! Let’s get into the Halloween spirit! Hope you enjoy

Rain poured down on the city of Whitestone and thunder rumbled in the sky. The atmosphere was dark and gloomy, as it has always been. Whitestone is a city that used to be lively and joyful. Ruled by a noble family that helped the city thrive. But they were assassinated and Whitestone soon fell into despair. It was now no longer a lively town. Towns folk were now as gloomy as the city was and the castle that the noble family used to reside in, was desolate and barely empty, but housed two residents, one of them being you. You had been living in Whitestone for the past couple of years, working as an assistant for a doctor, who also lived in the castle. He was more of a scientist, but preferred to have the title of doctor. 

_ “I’m a doctor of science my dear.” _ He told you when the two of you first met. The townspeople called him mad. Once you got to know him more, you could see that they might be right. He was an odd man. Brilliant, but odd. He stayed up late into the night working on all sorts of experiments and projects that varied from trying to find new sources of power, to creating gigantic machines for various purposes. Your job was usually to fetch him ingredients down, materials, or tools he might need that are down in the city, but on occasions you help and see firsthand the process he goes through when experimenting.

* * *

As you finished writing a letter to the doctor’s sister, the sound of the front door being slammed open traveled throughout the castle.

“(Y/N)! (Y/N) come quickly!” The doctor’s voice rang out. You put down the parchment and quill and ran down to meet the doctor. Standing in the front entrance of the castle was Doctor Percival de Rolo. His white hair was soaked from the storm outside, along with his dark victorian coat.

“What is it sir?” You asked.

“I’ve found it!” He exclaimed as he rushed over to you with excitement.

“Found what?”

“The body! The perfect body for my creation!” The doctor said as he shook your shoulders. The doctor’s creation. It’s his experiment trying to give life to the undead. It sounds mad, but the progress he has made over time is groundbreaking.

“Where did you find this body sir?” you asked with worry in your voice. There’s only really two places you can get dead bodies.

“The graveyard of course! Where else are you supposed to find free corpses that you can use for your own needs?”

“Sir those bodies aren't yours for the taking. You’re trespassing over sacred ground-”

“We must go quickly! Before the body is found unburied!” The doctor interrupted. He grabbed your wrist and began to drag you out of the castle and towards the direction of the graveyard.

* * *

You shivered from the rain as the doctor dragged you through the graveyard to where the body was supposedly located.

“When you say you found a body sir, you mean that the body is human, right?” You asked. It wasn’t uncommon for other humanoids to be buried in this graveyard, but if the Doctor’s experiment was successful, you wouldn’t want to deal with anything but humans.

“No my dear, it is so much better than just a human! Come look at it!” The doctor beckoned you forward to an already dug up grave. You guessed that the doctor had been coming here for some time to find a fitting specimen. From the lantern light, there lying in the grave was no man, but a goliath. He was very built, and was extremely tall. His skin was gray with only a faint hint of decay and there was still muscle on his bones, meaning he had been buried not long ago.

“It’s a goliath…” You said, your voice showing some amazement.

“Yes! Exactly! It’s absolutely perfect! Come, bring the cart around.” He ordered. You snapped out of staring at the body and rolled the cart up next to the grave.

“Don’t you think a goliath is a bit too big? The previous trials weren’t even successful with mice, and now you’re jumping straight to a gigantic body! It seems a bit too risky.” You said.

“Nonsense! Nothing’s too big when it comes to science. Those mice were just too small to handle all of the electricity that’s needed for new life. Help me lift it.” 

You struggled to roll the body of the deceased Goliath into the cart with the doctor through trial and error. It was at least 400 pounds of dead weight. Though, the two of you soon managed to get the body into the cart and slowly but surely began to wheel the corpse back to the castle in the pouring rain.

* * *

The doctor was buzzing with excitement as he ran from station to station to make sure everything was prepared and running without error. Thunder continued to boom as the storm raged on. Ranin fell down through the roof’s opening, shining what little light of the night onto the goliath’s body. You tested the restraints on it to make sure they were strapped in. The way the doctor had his experiment set up was by having the corpse strapped to a table that had wires running down it and across the floor. The wires then connected to two electricity towers that were hooked up to a machine that would power the whole thing. A part of you hoped this worked just to see the doctor happy, but another part of you was terrified of what would happen if it did. You tightened the restraints on the goliath’s arms a bit more. 

“Is everything ready?” The doctor asked. You tugged once more on the restraints and gave him a nod. 

“Marvelous! The storm should be reaching its peak any moment. We have no time to waste!” The doctor ordered. “Quickly! Start bringing the body up into the sky!” You compiled, and hurried over to the chain pulley that was set up near the table. As you began to pull, the table with the goliath’s body began to slowly rise. And at that point, the doctor flipped the switch to start the power. The machine roared to life as electricity started to flow through the towers and towards the goliath. Wind began to blow more furiously as the storm became more intense.

CRACK!

Lighting struck down on one of the towers, sending electricity to coarse through the goliath’s body. The doctor looked up and a small grin began to appear on his face.

CRACK!

The rain began to pour down harder and the wind caused papers to fly everywhere.

You took a step back as the table reached the top of the ceiling and out into the night sky.

“The storm is getting a bit intense. Maybe we should stop.” You called to the doctor.

“No! We need to keep going. In fact the storm isn’t giving us enough power.” The doctor ran to the power dial, and turned it all the way up to max wattage. More electricity surged through the towers and travelled up to the goliath.

“Sir! That will drain the power!” You yelled through all the clanging of metal and buzzing of electricity from the machine.

“I am very much aware! But it is necessary to give my creature Life!” He yelled. The storm continued to roar as rain poured down harder and electricity surged throughout the goliath. The lights flickered violently, and some of the bulbs began to shatter. Among the chaos, a deep, guttural scream rang out. You couldn’t tell where the scream was coming from, but you had to cover your ears from the sound, and dived under the doctor’s desk to shield yourself from the incoming shards of glass. The doctor just took in the chaos and waited in anticipation. The machine gave a loud whirr before letting out a bang! Then, it all stopped. The lab went pitch black, minus a few sparks that were coming out of broken wires. You tried to peek out from under the desk, but couldn’t see a thing.

“Quickly (Y/N), light a torch.” You heard the doctor’s voice through the darkness. Fumbling around, you managed to find a candle and a match. Lighting it, the room filled with the faint glow of candlelight and you walked over to where the doctor stood. He looked down at the small flame in disappointment. 

“A candle? Is that really what you’d call a torch? Oh well, it’ll do for now. We haven’t got any time to waste!” The doctor’s excitement over his project was almost childlike. 

“I told you that this would take out the power. Did it even work?” You asked begrudgingly.

“Shut up. Of course it did. . . . Right?” The doctor looked hopefully to his creature with the small flame of the candle from where he stood. It laid motionless on the table with no signs of life. 

“DAMMIT!!” The doctor slammed his fists onto his desk, and slumped down into a nearby chair in defeat. You looked at the body, and then the doctor. 

“U-um, it’s ok. I'm sorry that this didn’t turn out the way you wanted to. I think that it just didn’t work because of the goliath's size. Maybe next time, you should use- uh, maybe use a smaller body?” You suggested, walking over to the doctor trying to comfort him.

“Ah, no, no it’s fine. Most of this was just theoretical anyway. I just thought that if I had a strong durable test subject, it could take in the electricity, and not be burned to a crisp.” The doctor sighed and looked at the goliath corpse. “Well, I guess there’s no point in keeping a newly fried goliath corpse here. Dispose of the body for me, will you (Y/N)?” He said with disappointment.

“Yes sir.” You quietly said. You walked back over to the table with the candle. The body smelled horrible, a mix of decaying flesh, and something burned. You plugged your nose, and carefully lifted the candle up to the goliath’s face to get a good look. With its eyes closed, it almost looked peaceful. 

“I’m sorry we distrubed your peaceful rest.” You whispered quietly to the corpse. You knew the goddess of Death would send karma your way for disrupting one that resides in her domain. You went to touch the goliath's arm when its eyes suddenly snapped open. It let out a deep, guttural scream and you jumped back quickly in surprise. The doctor snapped his head up to see his creation breaking through the restraints and slowly sit up on the table. The doctor’s eyes filled with amazement and delight as he sprang from his seat and ran over to where you stood.

“It's alive... IT'S ALIVE! OH, THIS IS WONDERFUL!” He yelled and looked at you with glee. “I'm the first person to bring life back into a dead body! I've made a scientific breakthrough!”

The creature had now fully sat up and began to get off the table and stand. The doctor grabbed the candle out of your hand and shined it upon the creature to get a better look at it. But as he looked upon his creation, his smile soon fell.

“It's hideous.” He whispered.

“What was that sir?” You asked.

“It’s horrendous!” He said, jerking the flame in the creature’s direction. Either the doctor’s words or his action of shoving a flame in it’s face offended the creature because it’s eyes changed from showing confusion to a burning rage. It gave a guttural yell and made a lunge for the doctor. You grabbed the doctor’s rm and pulled him out of the way of the creature’s attack. 

“It’s gone mad!” The doctor yelled. The creature turned around and started to make another charge but the doctor held the candle directly in front of him, causing the creature to stop, a sense of fear coming on it’s face as it slowly backed away.

“Sir please, lower the candle. It looks completely fine to me-”

“Fine?! This thing’s a monster! Look at it’s horrible appearance. It tried to attack me!” The doctor yelled. No! I won’t have it in my castle! Back foul beast!” The doctor yelled and continued to jab the flame closer towards the creature. The creature continuously backed away before letting out a yell, turning, and charging the other direction, smashing through the front door and running out into the night. You and the doctor just stood there in silence for a moment, processing everything that went down. Then, you walked over to the smashed door and looked out, trying to see the creature through the darkness of night.

“Shouldn’t we go after it?” You said, turning back to face the doctor, who started making his way out of the lab.

“Go after that ugly thing...why should we? It has no purpose to me, no use. What would we do with it once we subdued it? It’s a monster (Y/N). We should leave it to die out there.” The doctor said, his voice filled with disgust but calmer than he was before. “I need to focus on getting the power back on...clean up this filth.”

The doctor turned and left the laboratory. You stood there stunned for a second. Just leave it out there? You didn’t know why the doctor was suddenly disgusted with his creature, but you did know that it could be dangerous if the creature was left to roam free. What if it went rampant in Whitestone? You couldn’t have that. You quickly grabbed a coat, lit a lantern, and ran out of the castle to find the creature. 

* * *

With help from the lantern you were able to follow the tracks left by the creature. They led into the woods. The woods...it was rumored that creatures of the supernatural reside there. 

“They’re just rumors.” You told yourself and wrapped the coat tighter around you, continuing to follow the tracks, weaving in between tall, giant trees. Soon, the tracks made their way close to a stream. Following with your eyes, you saw the hunched figure of the creature staring into it. Taking note from your first encounter, you set the lantern down and started to slowly approach the creature. But Pelor was not with you, as your foot landed on a stray twig, causing a snap to echo out. You froze as the creature immediately turned its attention to you. It let out a low growl and stood at full height.

“I’m...I’m not going to hurt you.” You said in a quiet, gentle tone. You hesitantly took a step towards it, the creature didn’t move. “I..just wanted to see if you were ok. Can I come closer?”

“Fire...Scary man!” The creature said. It’s voice was low, and had hints of anxiousness. From the moonlight, you saw fear in its eyes

“He’s not here! He’s not here…” You said, reassuring the creature and taking a few more steps forward. “It’s just me.”

You slowly continued your way to the creature until you were a few feet in front of it.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” You said again. Standing that close, you could now see, that its face showed confusion.

“Who...who..am..I?” The creature asked, it’s voice laced with sadness

“I..I don’t know. Do you remember who you are?” You asked the creature. The creature gave an expression to show that it was thinking.

“My name...Grog.” It said.

“Grog? That’s a nice name. I’m (Y/N)” You said, and gave him a small smile that then turned to concern. “I’m sorry for the way the doctor treated you.”

“Man...hurt Grog...threatened with fire.” Grog said

“I know. I don’t know why he did that. He was so excited to bring you life and then he just-”

“Oi! What do you think you’re doing?” You jumped a little and turned to see a person, standing a few feet away carrying a lantern in his hand. “What you two doing in the woods late at night?!”

“Nothing! Just going for a stroll. Please if you could just put the lantern down.” You quickly told the man, knowing the light could frighten Grog. The man didn’t listen and started to make his way towards the two of you. Grog backed away by a foot and let out a scared whimper.

“What’s wrong with him?” The man said, gesturing to Grog with his lantern. Grog gave another whimper and you placed yourself in front of him, trying to shield Grog from the man.

“Please sir, he doesn’t like the light if you could just step back-” But again, the man didn’t listen, and brought his lantern closer, shining light on Grog and revealing his appearance. The man gasped.

“Its...it’s…”

“Sir, I know that it looks-”

“It’s a monster! What are you doing running around with a monster?!” The man yelled. Grog’s mood seemed to change at being called a monster, and he let out a growl. The man must have took this as an offense and swung his lantern towards the beast. “It growled at me! That beast growled at me! Leave! Get out of here.”

You tried to plead with the man to get him to stop antagonizing Grog but he kept swinging the lantern. Grog had enough and charged the man. You barely had time to pull the man out of the way as Grog barreled passed.

“Bloody hell! That monster tried to attack me!” The man said as he quickly got up. He grabbed his lantern and threw his lantern at the creature.

“No!” You screamed. Grog scrambled back as the lantern broke in front of him, causing fire to erupt and spread out across the ground. Grog let out a horrified scream and began to run in the opposite direction, towards the city.

“Are you mad! You could have killed it! Now it’s run to the city.” You yelled at the man.

“Am I mad? That thing tried to attack me!” He said. Then he squinted his eyes, getting a look at your appearance. “You work for that doctor...this is his doing! He created that thing to terrorize the city!” 

“He did no such thing! You’re the one that frightened it, causing it to run in the direction of the town!” You said and ran off after the creature.

* * *

Screams from townsfolk did nothing to reassure you as you ran into town. The creature definitely came through the city, but what damage did it cause? You stopped a lady who was running in the opposite direction and asked her what happened

“Something charged through Mankinsins shop. Something big that let out a big roar. It sounded like an animal.” The woman said and pointed off further into the city. Looking where she pointed, you could see smoke over the top of buildings. Thanking the lady, you quickly ran over in that direction. The scene you came upon was a sorry one. A corner shop was engulfed in flames with the front having a massive hole in the building like something plowed through. You had your assumption of what did.

“A monster! A monster ran straight in and destroyed my shop!” A man you could assume was Mankinsins yelled. He didn’t look devastated at the loss of his shop, he looked angry. 

“A monster? What kind of monster?” A bystander asked. A crowd had already gathered around Mankinsins and the inferno.

“It was big! And terrifying. It looked undead and yet it was alive!” Mankinsins yelled to the crowd

“Undead. That sounds crazy.” Said one bystander.

“Where did it come from?” Another bystander asked.

“That mad doctor must have sent the thing! He’s always running crazy experiments up there. He created the monster and sent down here to terrorize us!” Mankinsins spoke, angered shaking throughout his words. “He caused this mess!He sent the creature to destroy my shop. He needs to pay for it!”

Mutters of agreement started spread through the crowd.

“He has done some crazy things.”

“I swear one of his experiments caused harm to my fields.”

“What does he even do in that castle up there?” 

We know he sends time in his castle, never comes down to the city, always sending his assistant to get him things. We know nothing of him! Except that he’s mad! Only a madman would create a monster and set it on innocents! We can not stand for this! We must storm the castle!” Mankinsins shouted to the crowd. An uproar of angered agreements shouted back. They’re going to storm the castle? But the doctor…

“I have to warn the doctor…” You said to yourself. You would have to get there before the angry mob did, who were now assembling pitchforks and weapons. Some were taking burning pieces of wood from Mankinsins’ shop. You quickly surveyed the area and saw an unattended horse carriage. Running over to it you unhooked the horse, jumped on, and rode all the way to the castle. Upon arriving, you saddled off and ran in, trying to find the doctor.

“Where the hell have you been? I just now got the power working.” He said as you ran in and found him in the lab.

“Sir! Your creation ran into town and destroyed a shop! The townspeople are furious, they know it was you who created it. They’re on their way right now to storm the castle and come after you! You have to leave!” You quickly said to him. He gave you a look of confusion.

“What are you talking about?” He asked.

“I ran after the creature and followed it into the woods. I...I talked to it and it talked to me. It told me it’s name and how it was scared of you. Then a man came and threw his lantern at the creature, causing it to run into town and destroy a shop. The townspeople are beyond angry and are on their way right! They want you to answer for what the creature did.” You explained. The doctor was quiet, taking in all that you said. 

“They’re right.” He said. “It’s my fault. I created the monster, so I need to answer for it.”

“What! But sir-”

“I know I was too harsh on it at first. But I can’t take back my words. I’m the one that is responsible for its actions and need to face judgement.”

“Sir, you don’t know the townspeople's anger! You don’t know what they could do to you. We need to leave.” You said, trying to reason with him.

“No. You need to leave. I won’t have you get punished for something I created.” The doctor said, and looked at you with sadness. “I need you to run far away from here and never come back. If the townspeople want to come after me, they’ll want to come after you too. And it would kill me if something terrible were to happen to you.”

You looked at the doctor stunned. Of all the times you’ve known him, you didn’t know how much he cared for you.

“But sir…”You said quietly.

“Percival. Call me Percival.” He said.

“Percival...what about you?”

“I’ll be alright knowing you’re safe.” He said. Tears started to well in your eyes. You had to leave him..you had to leave your doctor.

“Oh!” You exclaimed and threw your hands around him, starting to sob. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“It’s alright. We’ll see each other again.” The doctor said calmly, wrapping his arms around you. The two of you stayed like that for a few moments before the doctor pulled you away to look at him. 

“I was alone in this castle for so long, I thought I’d gone mad. But you came and...my life has been much better with you in it.” He whispered, bringing you closer and kissing your forehead. “I’ll see you again, my assistant.” 

He stepped away from you, and gave you a nod. You hesitated, before giving a nod back.

“I’ll see you again, my doctor.” You told him. You gave him one last look, trying to commit him and his appearance to memory, not wanting to forget him. Then you ran...out of the lab ...out of the castle. You ran until you made it to the edge of the forest before turning around and getting a glimpse of Whitestone Castle one last time. You saw a mob of fire and pitchfork ascending on the front door of the castle. 

“Great Pelor, watch over him for me please.” You said to the wind, hoping it would carry your message for the doctor to hear. Then you turned and ran into the woods.

  
  
  
  



End file.
